Minato Namikaze 11: When I think about you I touch myself
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: In the tradition of these stories each pairing is only done once, so, what would one think if Minato was done with...himself? It may seem like it is just him in this story...but...in the fun of things and in the world of ninjas, one can always have another to join in. If the title doesn't give it away...perhaps another Minato will. A tale of yaoi proportions. Selfcest.


**Authors note: **So ten pairings of Minato have been done which means for those keeping track that is quite a number of males who have tapped that Namikaze booty. I am now looking forward to the next set and again these do not continue one after the other so do not feel like you are missing out. I made these one shots to just shoot the breeze between my bigger projects. I believe I have touched upon most genre there is though if they repeat that is fine…so long as the guy opposite Minato isn't the same. For this while I have received ideas, and helpful as they are, I may go off the beaten path but rest assured they will be tended to in good time. Remember no repeats. Anyway for this I decided to do Minato x well himself, yes, selfcest. However seeing how I can't put Minato twice it will simply be Minato. Those thinking this is just a Minato story…you are right…but you are also…right.

Minato Namikaze 11: When I think about you I touch myself

Minato Namikaze was born and raised in the Hidden Leaf Village. He was a quick learner and even though he felt he struggled in his studies he pursued his jutsu for that is where his future in the Ninja world resided. Much like any kid he met a young red headed girl…and immediately there was this stomach dropping moment where he felt like she was his future.

However deep down for Minato it almost felt like he was running from something…something that was at the tip of his tongue but he could never pronounce it to the world. Minato in his experimentation with the shadow clone jutsu created another him…but…under duress and such he was too tired to send it away.

Minato grew attached to the shadow clone, another version of himself…but…it would eventually get out and he would be forced to send him away. Minato felt the only right action was to send him out of the village…far far away so nobody never found out and he could be free to live his life as he saw fit. The jutsu he passed on to his shadow clone would allow it to be a unique presence in the ninja world almost like he was halfing himself.

Minato from that point on would still be able to summon his shadow clones but somehow Minato felt no attachment to them. He would begin dating Kushina and the two were quite happy, however, Minato would often spend his nights looking out thinking of his precious shadow clone, the other him.

And it was on one fine night while Minato was out on a mission that he felt like he was being watched. A sliver of silver caught his eye and he brings his kunai up to ward it away. A shadowy figure lurched at him and they clanged weaponry in mid-air.

"Who are you?" Minato saw the figure wore a cloaked hood of sorts and yet those eyes that stared back…were so much like his own.

"Somebody you dismissed from your life…somebody who is now ready to come back into the light." He marveled at the voice, so gruff, damn why was it that it turned him on.

"I am a leaf shinobi so if you plan to kidnap me or worse…bring it on." Minato flashed out of the way of the next attack and used his incredible speed in hopes to get behind his opponent.

However for whatever reason his opponent was equally fast; having predicted his movement, he wound up knocked into the ground as his opponent somehow appeared above him. Minato picked himself up and leaped out of the way as his opponent came crashing down as his kunai transported him down.

"You talk big…for someone who longs to be topped. Tell me…in the bedroom, are you the male or the female?" Minato balks a bit at that.

"H-How dare you…I mean the gull of it all, I, well…" Minato wouldn't admit it aloud but he had been known to be submissive to Kushina. In fact he had her wearing a strap on and it wasn't even her that he was imagining.

"Long ago I used to sit in your room…and you would sit there stroking yourself off to me. Long ago it was my lips that were on yours…not that you would remember seeing how you sent me away."

"N-No…you can't be him," Minato rushed at him as they clanged but this time neither appeared to be able to get through with the attack. The hood by now had fallen free showing features much like his own, eyes that shone with a sadness and yet his hair was styled differently where his was long and the other male had shortened it.

"Oh yes, I can be, and it is time that the two of us settle our differences. You realize that the happiest you ever were…was with me in your life. They say to be happy is to love oneself, well, in this scenario to be happy is to love the one you truly care for…and to come clean with your feeling so long submerged you might as well be living a double life."

"Lies!" Minato snarled but his opponent was dislodging his weapon and he was now pinned up against the tree breathing hard. He can feel his hot breath against him…the bulge that presses against his ass and he can feel the brush of the bark against his face.

"Admit to the truth, feed into the part of you that deserves to be seen and heard. How much longer can you afford to lose yourself to this part of you that is with a woman who deserves to be happy…and…not kept in the dark, as I have been."

Minato can feel the kunai against his neck and each breath he took pushed his adam's apple against it. Shivering he notices or rather feels a hand creep around his waist and grope at his crotch.

"Please…don't…" Minato whimpers but the other him doesn't respond. He is grinding his bulge against him and his hand is sizing him up through his pants. Minato finds himself losing his mind…that such a thing can even be happening was.

"Admit it…" His lobe is bitten and he cries out. No, he won't admit it. Minato feels the hand withdraw from his pants but it only is made worse as his pants are removed from his body. Any fight he has is being drained from utter embarrassment.

"Nggh," Minato manages. He doesn't dare look behind him, but, then again the kunai against his neck prevents him from much movement.

"The pleasure you feel…the memories that lie within, they exist because of what you did so long ago. You created me…but…knowing how people would react you pushed me aside. You feel you were protecting me but really…you were only protecting yourself…"

Minato didn't want to believe it…but…he was right. Minato was afraid of how others would view him and it wasn't like the Hidden Leaf was known for its open door policy. He hears a sound behind him and Minato or rather the shadow clone had removed his own clothing. Shivering a bit he can feel his size, wow, no wait…was that even going to fit?

Minato braces himself against the tree as he feels it push between his cheeks and enters him. Minato sucks in a breath knowing how hot it would be coming into him. He feels a hand grasp at his dick as it brushed the free air, his ass stuffed with his size as he thrusted into him with abandon. Each movement stretching him out to accommodate for his size but also…yeah he lost his train of thought.

"Oh yes, yes, you know you like it rough. You were made for this role. I grew strong when you sent me away, I made a new identity for myself and became a shadow shinobi, only doing missions from the dark and only the most dangerous to prove my worth. I was no longer a shadow clone and when I knew it was time to head home…I found you right where I wanted you…"

Minato was crying out in a feminine tone as the thrusts were rougher, harder…balls slapping against him and his dick stroked in a possessive manner. Minato could feel himself getting close but it wasn't enough for him, the other him. What did he even call him?

"We are doing this another way. I will let you know when to cum but till then you will behave yourself. Now on your hands and knees." Minato felt he had little choice in the matter and obliged, on his hands and knees.

"Be gentle," Minato tells him. He feels him get into position and he slapping his dick inside of him as the forest appears to be the only witness to such a lewd act. Minato was thriving and even as the other him began to spank him he yelped and panted eagerly wanting more. Each form of punishment became bliss in his mind.

"You like that huh? Mmm, your ass deserves to be tapped and played with." Minato nods his head and groans as his hair is pulled. Namikaze, yes, he would call him that. Though even that would sound weird.

"Please…harder…" Minato gripped at the dirt as he hung his head as saliva drooled forth. Minato pushed his ass back and he shook his head freely though with his grip in his hair that proved difficult.

Namikaze would then remove his dick from him and he looked back to notice him seated up against the tree.

"One more round…do you think you have it you?" Minato nods his head though his ass was so sore and he was gaping from the size that left an impression inside of him.

Minato strutted over as he had seen Kushina do with him, a sensual confidence that showed on his lean features. Straddling his lap he sits atop his dick feeling it prod at him for entry. Minato does a bit of a lap dance but is soon pulled atop his dick.

Minato shudders some and begins to bounce atop him. Namikaze for his part merely reaches forth taking his face and kissing him on the lips. The kiss was needy and rough but also hot. They swap saliva as Minato rides him harder…faster…building up to what would prove to be the best release of his life. Minato holds onto him and can feel his dick throbbing and his walls clench down on him.

The two of them wind up cumming at the exact same time…any permission lost. Minato feels a rich coat and texture to his cum and as he sits there content and at peace the other him keeps the kiss going before removing his lips.

"You are ready to tell her. However there cannot be two of us in the Hidden Leaf. Someday if you ever do decide to leave-."

"Wait, no, you can't leave now. I need you." Minato was feeling himself cry…for himself, this shadow clone so much more masculine then him but also someone who got him to this point.

"I will always love you…but…it is not my love that will get you through this. You must come to terms with your sexuality Minato…and you must talk to Kushina soon. If you should find someone else do not pursue me…for it would do neither of us any good. Rest now."

"You will be here when I wake…won't you?" Minato inquires but Namikaze for his part remains silent and he kisses him again. He doesn't want to forget the feel of his lips nor the feel of his dick. He even tried doing it again but he must have faded out at a certain point…

* * *

The following morning Minato would come to and find that Namikaze had left. He felt a bit disappointed and yet he also realized that keeping him around would only jeporadize things and bring to question the creation of him in the first place. Shadow Clones were meant to serve the summoner but once they were done they were sent away.

Minato dressed as he knew his ass would be sore for days. Thoughts of his other half kept coming back to him so it couldn't have been some dream. He was really here…or was…and so he looked to the days ahead, knowing they would be long and rather tricky.

"Goodbye…Namikaze…" Minato bowed his head feeling the sun shining down from the canopy. Oh right, the mission, he had completely forgotten about it. He decided he would go and do that before heading back, thankfully it wasn't much of a mission and he'd still have time to tell Kushina at the end of it. His experience with his shadow clone had taught him much…and he figured he still had much to learn in being true to himself.

THE END

**Authors note: **I realize this might seem a bit trippy but go ahead and listen to that song and not think of this story when you do, lol. I think it works with any selfcest and to have a shadow clone who can co-exist with the summoner of that jutsu, well, I believe it has been done before but I felt it fitting for a one shot. So while many of you are confused how this can be a romance with just one character, in Naruto, it is possible to love one self.


End file.
